1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to circuit design and analysis and more particularly to a system, tool and method for performing glitch analysis on circuit designs to provide information on power conservation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Glitch power analysis is the analysis of circuit simulation waveforms to determine the amount of power wasted due to excess switching. During a single clock cycle, a capacitor may be charged and discharged multiple times before settling on a final state that may be read on an output pin at the end of the cycle. This charging and discharging can use a lot of power and depending on the severity of the case, can contribute a substantial portion of the total power used. With power constraints being a consistent concern for designers, any tools for identifying areas that can be improved are always a useful resource.